Golden Sun: 30 Years
by Supaku
Summary: After their return to Vale, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Ivan try to have a normal life, but were their lives ever normal to begin with? On-going Updates every Tuesday CST around midday
1. Prologue: Vale

Oh my goodness! I have returned! If you haven't checked out my profile, I will give you a tl;dr  
I just had the sudden urge to write again and decided to start writing my thoughts and ideas about Golden Sun again. I love this game and this series so much, I truly hope that Camelot completes it. If not, I hope my stories and ideas will quench your thirst.

Happy reading!

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through the autumn trees making them sway back and forth whistling a quiet tune. The setting sun painted the sky in vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows. Clouds of pink and peach spotted the evening sky. Forest animals frolicked about the forest ground, settling in for the evening. A mountain range can be seen off in the distance casting a shadow in the valley below. A golden sphere of light sat delicately atop the mountain peak. It was difficult to spot against the evening sky, but hints of golden rays streaked the sky revealing it was there glowing. A group of travelers were making their way through the forest to the clearing. They were rather an odd bunch; not a group one would see traveling about the area.

They were led by two young men, one with spikey blond hair and the other with long brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Following behind them was a girl with auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail and holding hands with an older lady with the same auburn hair pulled into a bun and an older man with shaggy brown hair. The young girl smiled as she could see the clearing just up ahead. She turned around to shout to the others behind her.

"It's just up ahead! Almost home to Vale." She chimed looking back ahead with a gleeful smile.

"It's about time! Piers why couldn't we just fly the ship over here. Why the walk?" Said a boy with oddly spiked reddish hair. He was walking closely behind the girl next to him was a man with vibrant blue hair.

"Well, Ivan and Sheba are tired from carrying the ship from Prox to here. Plus Jenna's parents wanted to walk to Vale." Retorted the blue-haired man.

A boy with golden hair came up from behind and wrapped his arm around the spikey red heads' neck. "Yeah Garet. Take some pity on Sheba and me. And it is a good way to end our journey. You and Isaac left Vale on your own two feet and we should all return on two feet."

Garet pulled Ivan's arm off his neck and shook his head. "I guess…" He sighed and hung his head down. Ivan and Piers laughed and looked up ahead as the two leaders approached the clearing.

"We're here everyone!" The blond leader shouted. From behind him, an older man with dirty brown hair wrapped his arm around the blondes' neck and pulled him in close. "We are home son." He said. The two along with Garet rushed to the clearing to get the first sight of the village they call home. Of Vale. They stood atop of the cliff that peaked out from the forest clearing and looked ahead to the mountain range and to the valley below. The smile on the blondes' face fell as he stood there looking at nothing.

There was no village. There were no houses. There were no signs of life down by the village. All there was to see was destruction. Mount Aleph, which the village of Vale nestled at the base, had crumbled and sunk into the earth taking Vale with it. The land was broken and shifting around the fallen peak. The blond knees buckled and he fell to the ground staring at what was Vale.

"Mom…" He muttered. His thoughts raced of his mother whom was still at Vale. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to his father who wore a worried expression.

"It will be okay Isaac. I am sure Dora is fine. They could have escaped before… Before this happened." He tried to reassure.

Garet did not say anything. All he could think about was his family. Did they escape? Are they buried alive? Was there anything he can do to find them or even rescue them if they were trapped beneath the earth? Isaac could see the worry written across Garet's face. He stood up and tried to reassure his friend as his father just did to him.

"Maybe they are okay. I mean…" He tried to say something, but his words were failing him. He couldn't think of anything. "I mean… The others were able to escape from the lighthouses, maybe… maybe the Wise One sent a message to them as well." He muttered. That was all he could manage. Isaac's mind was beginning to go blank. He had to start moving and trying to get down there or he was going to start losing it.

"Oh come on Garet. Stop being a big baby!" The auburn girl yelled from the clearing.

"Jenna!" cried Isaac.

Garet turned on his heels, face red with anger. "How could you say something like that Jenna! You of all people should know how it feels to lose family!" He shouted, eyes brimming with tears. "You just got yours back, but my family is gone! GONE!"

He stared down Jenna only to see her giggling. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she saying those kinds of things to him? Tears began to fall down his cheeks, clouding his vision. Blinking a few times to clear his vision and wiping away the tears that fell, he finally noticed someone standing next to Jenna. She had the same reddish hair as he did, pulled back into a low ponytail. She was a petite girl and stood out from the rest of the group. She had no battle scars and no weapon on her. Garet blinked a few more times to clear his vision before realizing who was standing before him.

"Kay…" He choked out. It was his older sister. She was standing there next to Jenna, whom was grinning from ear to ear. Garet stepped forward and reached out to his sister. Kay ran forward leaping into his outstretched arms. Garet wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"You're alive!" He shouted. Kay nodded her head and pulled away wiping the tears from her face.

"Yes. We are. We're alive." She choked out.

"We? Mom? Dad? Aaron? What about grandma and grandpa?"

Kay nodded her head. "We're fine." She turned towards the blond and his father. "All of us." She said to them. Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. His mother was alive.

"Where is everyone? How did everyone manage to escape? What happened?" Isaac asked.

"Some of us are at a makeshift camp just to the east of here. We have been waiting for you to return. We go out and search the area every day trying to see if you guys had come back. I was just making my way back to camp when I spotted Mia in the distance. Everyone else is staying in Vault. As for how we escaped, I don't know how to explain it. The healer gathered everyone into the town square and told us the Wise One spoke to him and that we needed to leave. That was when the first light beam came to the top of Mount Aleph and the tremors started. Mom and Dad went back to the house to gather a few possessions while Aaron and I helped people evacuate." Kay explained.

Kay held Garet's hand in hers and pulled him towards the direction of the makeshift camp. "Everyone is waiting. Let's go to the camp and we can finish talking there. It is getting dark and if we wait too long, it is hard to find our way back." She said. The group followed for a few miles before reaching the camp at the end of the cliff. There were a few tents propped up in a half circle with a small group of people around a fire. It looked like they had just finished eating, tins bowls and cups were piled up next to the fire, and everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Mom! Dad!" Garet exclaimed as he released Kay's hand and ran towards his parents whom were among those sitting around the fire. Two people with red hair looked up to see their son bounding towards them. The leapt up and raced towards him meeting his embrace.

"Oh Garet. You're safe. You're safe and you are home." His mother said putting emphasis on the last three words spoke. Garet buried his head into her neck and nodded his head.

"I am home Mom." He whispered.

Isaac stepped into the camp looking around for his mother. His father was behind him also looking.

"Dora?" He spoke aloud. The rest of the group was moving into the camp and were being greeted with cheers and warm hugs. Jenna and the long brown hair boy, Felix, were with their parents talking amongst the group. Piers, Ivan, and an older man, Kraden, were being greeted by the village elder which happened to be Garets' grandfather. A girl with blue hair pulled into a ponytail, Mia, was pulled over to Garet and was now politely bowing to his parents. The last member of the group, a young girl with sandy blonde hair cut into a bob style named Sheba, went over to Jenna and her family and they were talking and giggling away. Other villagers were coming forward and chatting. But there was no sign of Dora anywhere. Maybe she was not there. Kay had said a few others went on to stay at Vault, she may have gone with them.

"Isaac?" a soft voice spoke behind the two men. They turned around to see a woman with blonde hair wrapped up in a bun. She had emerged from one of the tents and slowly crept towards them. She noticed a man she had not seen in many years. A man she thought she had lost in a horrifying tragedy that was only the spark to the turmoil that caused her son to leave on a difficult journey. "Is it… is it really you? Kyle?" She muttered.

A smile came to Kyle's face as he saw the love of his life standing before him. Springing forward, he pulled Dora into a tight embrace. "It's me. I'm alive." He whispered into her ears. Dora let out a cry and tears formed in her eyes. She motioned her son over and the three embraced for what seemed like an eternity.

Jenna looked on as she watched her friends reunite with their families. She smiled as she watched the friends she made along her journey celebrate the end. In that moment, she was the happiest girl in all of Weyard. After all the struggles, the danger, and the fighting, Jenna was starting her life once more.

If only it lasted.

* * *

The biggest struggle with this prologue was starting it. I went back to my previous GS fic to get some inspiration and ended up laughing. I almost started this fic just the same as my previous one. Hope you enjoyed it! Updates every Tuesday CST. No specific time, but I will try to upload them around late morning or noon.

Now I want to leave you with a question you can or cannot answer. I like to get to know my readers.  
What is your favorite Golden Sun character and why?  
Mine? Mine is Jenna. I just connected to her so well. It may even stick out in my fic as I might write her thoughts or favor her more. I just adore her!


	2. Goodbye Part 1

I am so happy I wrote this chapter in advance and edited it in advance because I spent all of last week playing Breath of the Wild. I am addicted. I can't stop playing it. I am playing it right now as I upload this chapter. I also was originally going to have both Mia and Sheba leave in one chapter, but the chapter just got longer and longer and I felt like it would drag you guys down, so I broke it up into two chapters. Enjoy!

Happy reading!

* * *

Good byes are always the hardest to say. They mark the end even if it had only just begun. After the decision to relocate and rebuild Vale, the adventurers began to say their good byes to one another. Mia was the first to part ways.

"I am returning to Imil. I still have a duty as their healer." She said over breakfast early one morning. The group of friends were staying at the inn in Vault till construction began on Vale. They always meet for breakfast every morning to discuss plans and chat with one another. Plans were usually about rebuilding Vale or sharing different tales of their journey before the groups joined at Jupiter Lighthouse. The meals were bleak as the inn was not only feeding them, but countless Vale refugee families yet the conversations always brought laughter and happiness.

After Mia revealed she was leaving, the group became silent and stared at her. There was no laughter at the table this morning. Awkwardness hung in the air as everyone looked around waiting for someone to break the silence. Mia kept her head down, her vibrant blue hair which she usually kept pulled up in a ponytail, cascaded to slightly cover her face. She fumbled with her hands for a bit, nervous as to what was going through everyone mind especially one particular person. She had never discussed wanting to leave, so it came as a shock to everyone when she revealed her desire. Finally, Jenna, who was sitting next to Mia, grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Alright Mia." Jenna said. She did not know what to say, but she wanted something to be said to break the awkward silence.

"Do you want me to sail you back Mia?" Piers asked shoving a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. Mia shook her head. "No Piers. I can walk back just fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe have someone escort you back?" Ivan chimed in. Mia shook her head again and smiled at her friends. "No, I will be fine. If I can walk all over Weyard and fight atop Lighthouses against monsters thrice my size, a walk to Imil will be a breeze." She joked. Everyone gave a dry laugh and looked down at their pitiful breakfast. The awkwardness still hung in the air and tension began to rise as everyone waited for someone else to say something. Jenna cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well," she began, "We should get you prepared. When… When did you want to leave?" Mia looked at Jenna and took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow morning." She choked out.

Jenna nodded and looked down at her plate of food in deep thought. Tomorrow morning was so soon. Jenna had hoped that maybe it was a few more days, so she could spend a little more time with Mia. Even though they had little time together, the two grew very close. Jenna wanted to get to know Mia more, but if she wanted to go home, there was nothing she could do to stop her. A loud clang and the scratching noise of chair legs against wood floors drew her out her thoughts.

"Well then. You better get ready." barked Garet, getting up from his chair and heading upstairs to his room. Everyone sat in silence not knowing if someone should follow Garet or if they should continue eating. Mia pushed back her chair and stood.

"If you will excuse me…" She muttered before following Garet upstairs. Mia shuffled down the hallway trying to remember which room Garet's family was staying in. Was it on this floor or one of the larger rooms upstairs. There were so many families either staying here at the inn or were being fostered by the people of Vault that it was difficult for one to remember which room housed which family. She weaved her way around family after family, person after person, peeping into each room trying to spot either the spikey red head of Garet or one of his family members. Mia finally found the room she was looking for. The door was slightly propped open and she could see the spikey red hair boy sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing the door and his head in his hands. She gave a light tap on the door before gently pushing it open.

"Garet."

He didn't look up at her nor say anything back. Maybe he didn't hear her. Mia stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Garet." She said again with a shaky breath. Again, no response. She made her way over to the bed and sat on the opposite side, back against back.

"I… I know it must be hard for you that I am leaving. But I cannot remain here. I do not belong here. And you belong here." Her excuses were weak, but what else could she say to him. She began to fumble with her hands again, twirling her two index fingers around each other. "If I remain here any longer, it will get only harder for me to leave."

Pulling his head up from his hands and turning around to face Mia, Garet cupped his hand on her cheek and pulled her face close to his. He gently pressed his lips against hers and then pulled back after a moment. "Please don't go." He whispered. He had to do something or she was going to leave him. His hand was trembling against her cheek. She rested her hand on the back on his.

"I cannot stay. I still have a duty to Imil. And you have a duty to Vale."

Garet looked up and could see the tears forming in her bright blue eyes. He took another shaky breath and spoke. "I don't care. I don't want to leave you Mia. I'll go to Imil with you." All he wanted was to be near Mia. He never felt like this about any other girl. Not about Jenna or the girls from his village. There was something about Mia that made his heart skip a beat and put a smile on his face.

Mia shook her head and pulled his hand away from her face and looked downwards. She gently grasped his hand into hers and began rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. "I will not allow you to do that. Your family needs you. Your village needs you." Mia released his hand and stood from her seat on the bed.

"Mia. I love you."

Mia pulled away and stepped towards the door. She shook her head and could feel tears forming in her eyes. With one last shaky breath, she finally said what she had been wanting to say to Garet for a long time. Since Jupiter Lighthouse when he tried to save her from falling and injuring himself in the process. Ever since that moment, she knew what she meant to him and what he meant to her. But it filled her with such regret. It would never be. It can never be.

"I am sorry Garet. I cannot return your feelings. I'm sorry." She cried out. Tears streamed down her face as she turned her back on him and exited the room. Shutting the door behind her, she pressed her back against it and took several deep breaths trying to steady her beating heart. Her hands were shaking and her legs felt like they were about to buckle under her weight. After a few moments, she pulled herself together and started walking towards her room. She had done what she had to do. She could never return Garet's feelings, it was true. While she did care for him, she had a duty to fulfill and Garet was not a part of it. She walked into her room not realizing the door was already open. Closing the door behind her, she went to go start packing her belongings only to find that Jenna was sitting on her bed waiting for her in the room. The young auburn hair girl, who was always so kind to Mia, sat there twirling random strands of her hair. Jenna saw Mia walk in and looked up at the girl and smiled.

Seeing Jenna there waiting, Mia burst into tears. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to let it out. Standing up from her seat on the bed, Jenna walked over to Mia and pulled the crying girl into her arms. There was nothing she could do to console her friend for only time can heal a broken heart.

Xoxo

The following morning was another bright and sunny day. Vault buzzed with life as people went about their business shopping or gossiping with their neighbors. The Warriors of Vale, as the group was starting to be called, all joined for one last breakfast together as a group of eight people. One by one, they gathered around their usual table at the back of the inn kitchen and filled their plates with overcooked eggs and slightly burnt toast. Just as yesterday's breakfast, quiet tension filled the air. Everyone ate in silence with Jenna and Piers chiming in every now and then to liven the mood, but no one spoke.

After breakfast was finished, everyone except Mia and Jenna, who stayed behind to help Mia finish packing, headed towards the entrance to Vault. Isaac shuffled around a bit, slowly becoming more and more impatient waiting for the other two to arrive. Piers laughed as he watched his blond friend slowly pace around and around in a circle. Isaac stopped in his tracks due to getting dizzy. He was tired of waiting and was about to head back to the inn to see what was taking so long, but he spotted Jenna and Mia making their way towards them.

Jenna and Mia were walking hand in hand, laughing and smiling as the reminiscence one more time before Mia embarked on her voyage back to Imil.

"I am going to miss you, Mia. Be sure to write often. Write the moment you get back to Imil okay. Oh, and let us know if there is anything you need. We will come to you in a hurry." Jenna said as they finally reached the entrance. Mia nodded and hugged Jenna tightly.

"I am going to miss you too, Jenna. And do not forget to write to me as well. I want to know how everything is going and if you too need anything." Mia wiped a tear forming in her eye. She let go of Jenna and took a deep breath before turning to the rest of the group to say one last good bye.

"Well. This is good bye, then." She said. Isaac stepped forward and gave Mia a hug.

"You are always welcome back here in Vale." Isaac said. Mia nodded and gave Isaac a reassuring hug back.

"Of course. I will visit when I can. And don't be strangers to Imil either." Mia slung her bag over her shoulder and said her good byes to everyone else. Garet was last. He had kept to himself the entire time, standing off to the side, head down, and arms crossed. Mia approached him not knowing what to say. She felt like she had said all she needed to yesterday, but did not want to make things awkward between them.

"Good bye Garet. Take care." She whispered. That was all she could say to him. What else could she say to him? And what else could he say to her? They are shared their feelings yesterday and it should be left at that. She turned around and began to walk away before she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms embrace her from behind and she was pulled into his chest.

Garet caressed his lips against her ears and whispered, "I will always love you Mia. Even if you never return my feelings, mine will never go away."

Mia blinked back a few tears before pulling herself away and turning to face him once more. She placed her hands on the side of his face and gently stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. She leaned in and gently pecked him on the lips and whispered, "Okay." She stared into his deep brown eyes one last time before slowly dropping her hands to her waist and turning her back away. It was now or never. She looked down as she began to walk and never looked back because if she did, she knew in her heart she never wanted to leave him, yet duty was calling to her.

* * *

I always felt like Mia and Garet were a better pairing than Mia and Isaac. So for this weeks question: Which pairings are your favorites? Obviously mine is Isaac and Jenna but I actually like Piers and Jenna as well (Little hints of those in my fic. I typically see it more of a brother and sisterly relationship though now) Felix and Sheba are a favorite of mine as well. Does that mean I am going to write those two together... Who knows?


End file.
